User talk:V'Ger
Hi V'Ger. I just got your mail, but I think it's best if I just answer here. I saw you already figured out how to edit pages. If you are new to the whole "wiki" business, it might be best to start reading at and the pages linked from there. If you have any further questions, you can simply add a note on my talk page, User talk:Cid Highwind, and I'll try to answer here ASAP. Welcome aboard... :) -- Cid Highwind 19:18, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Ah, and just in case you don't already know - the page User:V'Ger is your user page. You can use it to present yourself, showcase your contributions to this site, or generally do whatever you like that isn't potentially illegal or otherwise forbidden by our policies. -- Cid Highwind 19:21, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Don't be afraid of messing up... ;) Actually, your comment on my talk page worked out quite well. If you want to test editing further, you can use the Sandbox. It is a page where you can just add or remove anything you want to test editing. If you're done, we'll just clean it up again. If it helps, you can view the source code of any article by clicking the "edit this page" link on top. You can copy parts of it to the sandbox and then modify it. Regarding your troubles with the preferences, is there anything in particular that you need help with? -- Cid Highwind 19:52, 24 May 2006 (UTC) For image markup, see . In short, to add an existing image to a page, you add a link like this one to the source code: thumb|Description text In your case, the filename of an existing image is, for example: File:V'ger.jpg, so using that one will create the image to the right... -- Cid Highwind 20:08, 24 May 2006 (UTC) I'm just adding your questions here from now on, so that no one gets lost... ;) :I must say thank you again for your help. The sandbox is a practice page edit...page. I reckon I can click on an image to enlarge it, write down its wiki designation and possibly input it into my page, correct? That's correct. The title of the page is the "filename" you need. It should start with "File:" in any case. :So, you type it up File:V'ger.jpg, I should get the picture I sought, eh? I must experiment with this! Also, I wonder if I should make responses on my own talk page to others so as not needed to go through links. I noticed you did something similar. Close... You add " " (complete from the double "to the double "", and the image should show up at the point in the text where you added the code. And yes, you could also just add your questions on this page - I'll have an eye on it :) -- Cid Highwind 20:20, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Okay, but that pipeline symbol I cannot find on my computer keyboard. It's a vertical line, but I cannot seem to locate it. Maybe if I cap this key above Enter it should come out like this... --V'Ger 20:26, 24 May 2006 (UTC) I did it!!! I input my picture here!!! The thumb in the wiki format code moves it to the right, correct?--V'Ger 20:29, 24 May 2006 (UTC) *Next, I'll try the ignore wiki option. " " *Then, I'll try THIS! If I try "Image.V'ger.jpg, then...maybe I can get the pic minus the text? Let's see... Image.V'ger.jpg :Well, that didn't work. I made some odd link. Anyhow, I'll be back after a bit. I need my haircut. Thanks again!--V'Ger 20:38, 24 May 2006 (UTC) ::You need to use a colon (:) between "Image" and "V'ger.jpg" instead of a period, i.e. . That'll give you a huge picture, though, so you might want to size it with something like . That'll give you a smaller displayed image. Also, the vertical bar (also know as the pipe symbol, |) is located above the backslash (\) on the keyboard, which is usually just above the Enter key. -- Renegade54 21:22, 24 May 2006 (UTC)